Drinking Game
by Jun-Despair
Summary: The actor by the TV really need to stop saying those words, or it will get them killed by the alcohol. No, really, seriously. Just stop the movie already. (T for swearing, Adult life semi-AU)


"Rin, we brought the beer." Makoto went into the apartment room, Takuya and Kazuteru followed behind him. The four of them currently having some kind of sleepover at Makoto's apartment. But it will be boring with just a regular pajamas party, so they decided to spiced it up a lil bit by having a drinking game.

The redhead already got the movies ready and they sat on the carpeted floor. Tonight is a bit chilly, so Rin already brought some pillows and blankets, in case any of them going to pass out because of low alcohol tolerance. "Alright. The first one, you need to drink whenever the protagonist said "I love you", got that?" He passed the cans to Makoto, Takuya, and Kazuteru. After that, he got one for himself. "I'm going to get really drunk tonight."

"Now now, don't be like that, Rin-senpai." Takuya grinned as the movie starting to play. The opening scene was a bit eye-catching, and the protagonist was not so bad. They watched it closely, trying to listen to every dialogues at the first scene.

_"You must know, that _**_I love you_**_ a lot, more than her."_

"Dammit senpai. I didn't know that you are into this kind of crappy romance movie."

"Shut the hell up and drink it!"

The redhead was flustered by his own choice of movie. He didn't know that it will turn out into a love affair right at the beginning. Well at least the cover was a bit interesting. "So, why are we having this kind of game again?" Kazuteru asked, still grabbing on his beer while resting his head against Takuya's shoulder. The raven caressed the dark brown hair gently with his free hand.

What the hell happened with the atmosphere. Well, he want to get cuddly with Makoto too, but nah, they can do it later when they are alone. "I told you, just having a sleepover is boring. You need to get hyped up a bit at least."

"You sounds like an old man, Rin." The olive haired man chuckled and Rin gave him a glare. Though it quickly disappeared once the scene on the TV became quite interesting.

The protagonist was a bit late to save his woman, and she's dying in his arms._"I will let the heavens know that _**_I love you_**_ more than anything. So please, don't die."_

Kazuteru's face scrunched up in disgust as he drank the beer. "Yeah, try it if it will save her. You should've called a medic, idiot."

Takuya laughed at the statement, and it's the same with Rin and Makoto. "Calm down, kid. It's only a movie." He heard the redhead talked and the brunette shrugged in annoyance.

"Yeah well, it doesn't make any sense."

They shared a laughter and some comments about the movie while they drank. By the end of the movie, they emptied the cans and a certain redhead felt dizzy already.

"We emptied a can just from a movie. Wow. I'm starting to doubt the meanings of love if someone told me that a lot." Rin muttered under his breath, and leaned on Makoto's chest as he no longer able to support his weight. "You still fine?" He asked to the rest of the three. Though, Takuya already in a verge of passing out already. Ha, kids and their low tolerance.

"Should we end it? Maybe it's better to get some sleep." Makoto suggested but of course, the redhead refused. He lifted himself and went to play another movie. "Rin, you will get a very bad hangover."

"Yeah it's fine. Tomorrow's a day off anyway."

"Oh god. I'm gonna throw up if we did more."

"Shut up. It's 'Holy Shit' now. Come on, don't get so weak over an alcohol."

Rin passed another can of beer around and laughed when Takuya get hit on his face by the can. The younger brunette stifled a laughter then went to help his boyfriend to open the can properly and carefully, so nothing will spilled on the carpet.

"But that one sure really curse a lot." Kazuteru drank his beer after the first scene. The four of them became engrossed on the movie once more. Sharing another comments of the movie while drinking the alcohol.

At the middle of the movie, they paused it and went to grab another can of beer since they end up emptied their second cans. "That guy really need to add his vocabulary. I mean, holy shit filled the whole dialogues. No wonder kids doesn't watch this one." Takuya mumbled as he rubbed his temple. He began to feel light headed and his voice already slurred. Somehow their position became lot more intimate that before.

Why? Because Rin already went into Makoto's lap, straddling him as the continues to watch the movie. His boyfriend, on the other hand, already passed out. The brunette laid on the floor with groans and complained a lot about his head going to explode.

The actor by the TV really need to stop saying those words, or it will get them killed by the alcohol. No, really, seriously. Just stop the movie already.

* * *

><p>"My head hurtssss.."<p>

The morning was filled with groans, whimpers, and even some soft scolding. What a lively situation. "I told you that you will get a bad hangover, right? I'm going to make some soup." Makoto bend down to give Rin a kiss on his lips, then he went out of the room to make breakfast. And some soup to get rid of the hangovers.

"Takuya..you seems fine. I felt cheated." Kazuteru whined as he rubbed his head repeatedly, trying to get rid of the painful pounds on his skull. He groaned and curled next to the redhead. "I can't believe I passed out from that."

"Well, we bought the strongest beer the store had. So..yeah.." the raven caressed the dark brown locks and tried to ease the pain. Kazuteru seems a bit relaxed at his touch, and the brunette closed his eyes. "You okay? I want to help at the kitchen but I can't leave you, can I?"

"Shut the hell up and go. Stop being gay beside me. Urgh.." Rin butted in at the conversation. His head pounded at the slightest noise and those conversation definitely won't make it any better.

He heard a snort and glared at the couple, well, at least he tried to gave them a good glare. "You're gay too, senpai." Takuya said and he received a kick on his thigh from the redhead.

"Shut up. I'm not gay. At least, not now. Makoto's being gay to the pot and ladle so cut it off, my head hurts."

"You're not making any sense, senpai."

"Ouch Rin, that's hurt. I will never being gay to anything but you. But, a pot and a ladle sounds nice. I might need to try it later."

"Dammit Makoto!"

Remind Rin to never, ever, play the drinking game again. Oh, never let Makoto and Takuya buy the beer. Also, burn every pots and ladles in his house.

* * *

><p>an

this is basically just a random fics I made at 2 am. so forgive me for the grammar errors as usual, since im sleepier than the usual XD


End file.
